


Behold

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve the elite elfen warrior escorted Lord Stark for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold

Missing the last town, Lord Stark and his people needed to sett up for the night. Steve didn't mind, as forest was his natural home after all. When he was supervising the setting up, Lord Stark came to him.

, "It'll be a boring journey if you keeps a frowning face all the time," Lord Stark smiled at Steve.

Steve frowned, "I'm here to serve your purpose, not yourself,"

"I assure you that I am very concerned about the purpose," Lord Stark only smiled deeper. "We're after all setting out for Egavas, and do be hurry. The people there are waiting for us." He left for the caravan without throwing a look.

Steve followed him silently, staring at his back. The human was incredibly annoying, more than the usual kinds that showed up at the forest. Damn Stark's imperial contract and damn Fury who for once decided to respect the royal order and claimed that a seasoned elfen warrior like him was necessary for the mission. Steve suspected that Fury was just punishing him for the last mission. But at the end he was a soldier, with an oath to obey, so he swallowed his complaint and set out for the mission. But this Lord Stark was really trying his patience.

"Ah!" a servant screamed, then his voice faded to none. Steve strode toward the source of screaming and discovered that the servant was burnt to death. There was no sign of anything that could burn naturally. A fire ball? Was it a preemptive sign of attack or a warning?

Lord Stark went to him and observed the body, then he ordered his another servant, "Bury him," He turned to Steve and said lightly, "Apparently some people didn't like us too much. I wonder why. It mustn't be because of my genius, my good look,..."

"Stop," Steve knew that it was impolite to interrupt a human noble lord, but he was not in the mood for jest. If Lord Stark insisted on making jest out of everything, Steve thought meanly, he should be a jester instead.

"Death was always near us," Lord Stark said, sounding more somber. Steve looked at him with surprise. He didn't expect Lord Stark to be capable of seriousness.

"Stay with Clint," Steve said. "I'll try to trace the enemy mage." Clint was an excellent archer for a human, and he would be a better bet to guard Lord Stark.

"All right," Lord Stark agreed easily. "I want him alive for questioning.

Steve sneaked into the deeper part of the forest, tracing the residue of magic in the current of air. The nature was the mother of an elf and the wind whispered to him the information he needed. But still he needed quite a period of time to locate the mage, who stayed in a hiding spot looking out nervously. He must have cast some very good invisible charm, Steve thought, but it was still no match for an elf like him. He set up his arrow and shot an arrow at the mage's hands. The mage screamed and collapsed.

Steve went to him and pulled him up. "Talk. Who do you work for?"

There was a pungent smell and Steve needed a moment to figure out that the mage must have wet his cloak. He frowned and then pulled the mage back. On the way the mage kept crying.

He returned just in time to see several bodies surrounding the caravan. Clint looked at him and said, "You missed out the fun."

It was a diversion, Steve realized. Lord Stark poked his head out of the caravan, smirking. "Here you are."

For once Steve resisted his temper. "I bring the mage."


End file.
